Artificial Dumbtelligence
This is the sixth Hoopla's Fantastic Beach short. Note: everything in bold is by me, everything normal is by AI. Transcript (Episode starts with Hoopla walking around town, when Boopla comes up to him) ' ' Hoopla: Oh hey Boopla! ' ' Boopla: Yeah, did you hear about the new invention Doclement made? ' ' Hoopla: No. What is it? ' ' Boopla: It’s an ai that does stuff for you! ' ' Hoopla: Oh cool, let me try it. ' ' Boopla: Here. ' ' (Boopla gives Hoopla a button, and Hoopla presses it) ' ' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ' ' Boopla: This is where I send you things. Things that you need. ' ' Hoopla: So you're a machine that gives you stuff? ' ' Boopla: Oh no, I’m a service. ' ' Hoopla: Oh, okay. ' ' Boopla: Here's your things: ' ' (Hoopla puts on a suit and opens the door to Doclement's office) ' ' Doclement: I- Um, what are you doing here? ' ' Hoopla: WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I HATE SUITS GET THIS OFF ME! ' ' Doclement: Uh, I don’t know. What’s the last thing you remember? ' ' Hoopla: I remember Boopla gave me your new invention which was a button, and I pressed it. ' ' Doclement: Oh no, my invention must have a glitch! Do you still have it on you? ' ' Hoopla: Yeah (hands it to Doclement) ' ' Doclement: Let’s see what happens (press the button) ' ' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ' ' Doclement: Ahhhhhh... ' ' Hoopla: I have the power to turn anything into a button! ' ' Doclement: Oh no... I think I screwed it. ' ' (The two go out and try out their new invention.) ' ' Doclement: You’re not going to get this back, right? ' ' Hoopla: I'm going to make you pay for it! ' ' (Doclement is the one to notice the bug) ' ' Hoopla: Woah, that was weird. And why is there a lot of button objects? ' ' Doclement: I think I know what the problem is. My invention somehow interacts with reality, and messes everything up when you press it. Who could be behind this? ' ' Hoopla: I have an idea ' ' (They go visit Alpooh’s cell) ' ' Alpooh: What do you guys want? ' ' (Hoopla pulls out the button) ' ' Alpooh: OOH A BIG SHINY BUTTON! ' ' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ' ' Doclement: And that's my fault. You are in here for a very specific reason. You've been caught trying to steal something. I want you to take this to Alpooh and tell him we've made a deal and he can take it. ' ' Alpooh: I'm not going to take it from you! ' ' Doclement: But you're the one in jail and you need this! ' ' Alpooh: Don't threaten me with a huge, shiny, red button! I'm not going to break any laws! ' ' Doclement: But Al- Ugh, you pressed it! ' ' Alpooh: Wha-''' ' ' '''Hoopla: I guess he didn’t do it. ' ' Doclement: Now what do we do? ' ' Hoopla: Maybe the way to solve the problem is to let loose and have the button take us, wherever! ' ' Doclement: Well, I’m out of options. Button, take us anywhere in the world to fix the glitch! ' ' (He presses the button) ' ' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ' ' Alpooh: I thought we’ll find it first! ' ' (Alpooh gets sucked into the void) ' ' Doclement: We're on a collision course! ' ' (All the buttons press simultaneously and the whole planet is sucked into a black hole) ' ' Hoopla: Well...crap. ' ' Doclement: I think it might be a metaphor. Us being sucked into the void represents the answer! We have to destroy the button! ' ' Hoopla: And how will we do that? ' ' Doclement: We press the button one last time, right now, in the void. There will be nothing to change, it will implode. ' ' Hoopla: We've got nothing to lose! ' ' (They both press the button) ' ' ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ' ' Hoopla: (as the planet collapses into the void) We've done it, we've destroyed the button. ' ' Doclement: There was a small pocket of resistance, but it's no longer a problem. We have reached the core of the button. ' ' Hoopla: I didn't know that was possible. The core? ' ' Doclement: The core...of the button. ' ' Hoopla: The core is... ' ' BOOM ' ' Hoopla: Are we alive? ' ' Doclement: Yes. We did it. ' ' Hoopla: Don’t make any dangerous inventions again. ' ' Doclement: I’ll try not to. ' ' (end) Category:HFB Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Shorts Category:2019 Shorts